This invention relates to a device for providing electric power to remote locations. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for providing electric power in a remote location where electric wires would disturb balance within a electro-magnetic environment and where batteries are not adequate. In testing missile telemetry packages, it is necessary to provide a source of electricity to test the reaction of various devices to electromagnetic fields. In this environment, any conductive cables would change the field and would, therefore, not give accurate test results.